Jump
by RainbowFez
Summary: The aftermath of Chace's suicide causes his familly to realize. They had never shown their love for him.


So i'm writing this at 10:00 at night so im sleepy. I'm sorry for any spelling errors. I hope you enjpy the story. Please review after reading. I've been getting so few recently. :(

* * *

Chase was broken. He'd been broken for a long time. It should have been obvious. They should have noticed. Nut they didn't and that made it so much more painful. Maybe it was for that reason that Chase found himself here. Maybe it was that reason that pushed him closer and closer to end it all. They didn't see the sadness, the anger. They didn't see him at all. He was just a tool for them to use. What kind of family did that to their own.

But were they really family? Mr. Davenport liked to think he was their father but he wasn't and it wasn't because he hadn't created them. He wasn't their father because he didn't care. He kept them locked in that basement their entire lives. They'd probably still be down there if it wasn't for Leo. And still after all this time the only one he cared about was himself. Chase smiled across at the water. He was on one of the buildings on the bionic island. It was the only one tall enough to cause immediate death if jumped off of. Chase may have wanted to die but he didn't want it to be painful.

He sighed and looked out to the setting sun. It was appropriate. A day and a life ending as one. The last thought before he jumped was to wonder if they would miss him. There was a crunch and everything was gone.

Bree and Leo walked across the island arguing. Leo was adamant that his bionic arm was better than super speed while Bree thought otherwise. "You can lift heavy objects, so cool" She said sarcastically.

"And running really fast is better than throwing energy balls?" Leo hissed back.

"Not to mention you only have ONE bionic arm" She continued ignoring Leo's interruption.

"So!" Leo shouted back. "Your running is…"

"Shut up Leo" Bree sighed. The conversation was going around in another circle. Neither could convince the other they were wrong so it was a useless argument.

"Bree I…" Leo started to stay before freezing in place. Bree turned back to see a shocked and terrified look on his face.

"Leo what's…?" She started turning to look where he was. "Chase!" She shouted. She sped as fast as she could to his side. Tears welled up in her eyes. He was dead and judging on how dried the blood was he'd been for a while.

"Oh God" Leo gasped, his mind freezing. For a moment all he could see was Chase, body broken and bloody. The boy he considered a brother was dead, his scull crushed in, arms and legs at odd angles and drenched in his own blood.

Things were a blur from there. Neither Bree nor Leo knew what happened. One moment they were weeping over their dead brother and the next they were back in the island, surrounded by shocked and sad faces. Some cried some looked too shocked to speak.

Adam looked worse. His eyes were red and swelled and he'd bit through his bottom lip. His entire body trembled and no matter what anybody did he didn't respond. He was trapped in his own dead mind. They didn't know how long it was till one of them talked.

"We should have done something" A small boy about the same age as spin said. He didn't know Chace yet seemed to be taking it as hard as their family.

"I didn't know he was this depressed" another boy said, this one older.

"It's our fault" Said one of Bree's girls.

"No one could have known" Bree sniffled out. Every head in the room turned to her, all with some range of confusion or shock in their features.

"Everyone knew he was depressed" She told Bree. "It had gotten worse in the last week or so."

"He wasn't depressed" Bree snapped back. "I would know if he was."

"He didn't hide it well" one of Adam's team said.

"I was planning on talking to him this morning" A small voice shrieked out. The skinny dark skinned girl held herself weeping in the fetal position. "I was going to talk to him! I could have stopped it!" She cried before bursting into tears.

"I didn't know" Adam said, voice void of all emotion. How didn't we know?

"You didn't pay him any attention" Someone snapped. Everyone looked up at a red level boy. His dark hair made his green eyes stand out against his pale skin. Adam recognized him as one of Sabastian's friends. "All he wanted was for someone to love him" HE snapped at the people who were supposed to be his family. "You used him. I'd bet my life you didn't even notice how bad he took Sabastian's betrayal!"

"Chase was stupid to tell Sabastian all that" Leo spat.

"And you don't know why he did, do you? Sabastian was the first one to ever offer him love, offer him friendship. For the first time Chase knew someone cared about him and when that was ripped away from him his sadness finally cracked him. It took years to get that damaged but all it took to break was hope. He had hope and that's why he's dead today"

"We do love him!" Bree shouted standing up. "HE KNEW THAT!"

"Did he?" The boy spat back at her. "How did you show him you cared? Oh that's right you didn't. You bullied and beat him up" He said darkly, looking at Adam. "Teased him about everything he did" Ha added, looking at Bree. "And ignored him when he needed you most" He finished eyes on Leo. "You are the reason he is dead. You broke him with you disrespect and ignorance. You are the worst siblings Chase could have asked for. I'm truly shocked this didn't happen sooner." He turned and strode from the room.

Bree, Adam and Leo stared sadly at each other as the room burst into whispers. Chase was dead. And it was their fault.

* * *

Yea I know it wasnt one of my best stories but I decided to post it anyway. I hope you at least slightly enjoyed it. Please review. no one is reviewing on my stories anymore. :'(


End file.
